A Walk into Brotherhood
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: Related to "A Walk to Angel Island". Tails needs to get settled in. Sonic isn't sure how. Being inexperienced with toddlers, he calls a friend of his who can possibly help. New character enters the story. Cute drabble.


**I'm back! And with another oneshot! This is a sequel to "A Walk to Angel Island", the third part on my "A Walk" saga. I'd like to thank those who reviewed!**

**HealingHearts24: Thanks for those real sweet words and I'm glad it made your day and I'm sure Team Sonic is pleased you're a supporter as am I ;)**

**Peachy author: I'm really glad t'hear it ^^ **

**TatlTails: Thank you so much and thanks for that honest review. I'll try to fix that and I'm happy t'hear you liked the Knux and Rouge part I added in.**

**Mara360: Thanks a million, that was sweet ^^ And ya won't have t'wait long ;) **

**I also wanna thank those who favoured my last two stories, it means a lot. Y'all're real kind, and now, to the story! (Random trumpet plays) Enjoy! ^^**

**A Walk into Brotherhood**

Sonic sat at the table, wondering to himself about what he had been thinking about this morning. Tails needed a room of his own, clothing that fit him, toys to keep occupied, and other stuff toddlers required. He thought to himself, wondering how he was going to be able to do it all. Sitting at his table alone, his gaze ended up on the paper that hung on his fridge. On the paper bared numbers of his friends. An idea came, going over to the phone, Sonic dialed the six-year-olds' number.

He had returned an hour ago from Angel Island, introducing his newly adopted brother to his best friend, Knuckles. The visit was cut short when Tails began to get hungry. Waving goodbye, Sonic took Tails home where he made some lunch. Lunch was sandwiches, but Sonic was sure to cut Tails' sandwich into small pieces so he could chew with a glass of juice to wash it down. Once the two were finished eating, Sonic placed the dishes in the sink along with this morning's breakfast plates he never washed yet. Ignoring the chore, Sonic took Tails to the room they currently shared. Fluffing the pillow and closing the curtains, Sonic tucked Tails in for his afternoon nap which actually didn't take long at all. Closing the door, Sonic guessed Tails was tired from the long walk this morning. Finding it silent with the kit sleeping, Sonic began trying to see how he will be able to actually _take care _of the toddler. Thinking it over, and spotting the numbers, Sonic knew of someone who would be able to help him. The phone rang only once before it was picked up.

"_Hello?" _a voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Hi Amy, it's Sonic,"

"_Hi Sonic! How're you? Are you enjoying the fruit I brought over?" _

Amy was a young six-year-old pink hedgehog, and one of Sonic's friends. She was sweet and caring but had an obvious crush on Sonic and a habit on hugging him every time she saw him. Sonic supposed the whole crush started not long back, about a month or two ago when he rescued Amy from near fate. On one of his runs, he noticed the young pink hedgehog skipping about, crossing the street when a car was speeding by. Using his super speed, he swooped by and grabbed Amy right when the car sped by, almost killing them both. Amy had thanked Sonic for saving her life from the driver who had apparently lost control of his vehicle explaining why he ran through a red light when Amy was crossing. Since that day, Amy had been a friend of Sonic's helping him whenever. Sonic really didn't mind seeing he liked having her around, but being smothered all the time was something he didn't like. Amy actually didn't live too far from Sonic, closer than Knuckles did actually. (Though she lived with civilization)

"It's good, thank you. Um, Amy, I have a favour to ask you."

"_Sure Sonic, anything," _

Sonic began to explain everything that happened yesterday. All about his run and how he heard the crying, getting caught in the rain, finding Tails and taking him in. He told her of how he was unprepared in having a toddler in the house and if she could possibly help him. The reason Sonic was asking Amy was because Amy was actually good friends with a loving rabbit named Miss Vanilla who was currently pregnant. Not wanting to bother Miss Vanilla due to her having to deal with her soon-arriving child, Sonic thought he'd call up Amy due to all her experience. Amy let out one of those girlie squeals when hearing the part that Sonic had a toddler in the house. Seriously, what was it with girls and babies? Amy assured she'll be over within the hour, which was around the time Tails would be waking up.

"_Just make sure the baby is up and I'll be there soon."_

"OK, thanks Amy. Bye," Sonic said, hanging up the phone. Good, someone could finally help him with all this. It was true when Knuckles said that Sonic wasn't the parenting type – but that didn't mean he wasn't the brotherly type. He was sure once Tails was old enough, the two would be able to have more fun together. Being raised by the Blue Blur, Tails will surely learn to be a speedy guy. Sonic could picture it now. With Tails being older, they could go on adventures and – Sonic's eyed widen. The thought of "adventures" instantly reminded him of Dr. Robotnik, or better known as _Eggman_. That scientist was dangerous. He wasn't sure if he'd let Tails fight with him, that could be too hazardous, but for now, all seemed peaceful and he was just focusing on getting Tails settled in. He'd cross that bridge when he'd get to it.

An hour went by quickly since Sonic took a nap himself at some point when he was thinking. What woke him up was actually the whining of a baby. Remembering Tails, Sonic jumped off the couch and zipped into the bedroom where Tails was fussing, trying to pull himself loose of the blankets. Sonic walked over and gently unfolded the blankets, having Tails stop his whining. He looked up at Sonic and smiled, his blue eyes shining.

"Hey bro, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're gonna meet another one of my friends! She's gonna help us get ya settled in." Sonic informed. Tails was silent for a moment, then clapped his tiny hands happily. "Yay!" Sonic took up the excited fox into his arms and carried him over to the living room, glancing at the clock hanging in the kitchen. Amy would be here real soon. Sonic sat down on the living room couch with Tails sitting on his lap. "Alright buddy, we're gonna get ya everything you'll need."

"Can I get a toy?"

"Well, we're mainly looking for clothing and that stuff, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to grab a few toys." Tails suddenly hugged Sonic around the waist which caught the older Mobian in surprise. "You mean it? Oh boy! I never had a toy before." Sonic was about to say something when there was a knocking at the door. Sonic picked Tails up and placed him on the living room's floor as he walked over to the door. Opening it, there stood Amy, wearing a plain purple dress (What? I had to change her attire, she's not gonna wear the same outfit 'til she's twelve, and I did the same with Rouge) and her favourite red boots with the white strip down the middle. Her short pink quills were pulled back by a purplish pink headband. Her green eyes sparkled once seeing Sonic. "Hi Sonic!" she beamed happily.

"Hey Amy," Sonic slightly moved out of the way, "come on in."

Amy took the invite and walked inside the small house. She was looking around as if it was her first time in the blue hedgehog's home, but Sonic knew she was looking for the toddler. "So, where's the 'bundle of joy' you told me about?" Amy questioned, turning to face Sonic who was closing the door.

"He's in the living-" but before Sonic could finish, and as quick as his own feet could have ran, Amy was gone, dashing to where Tails was. "-room…" Sonic finished even if Amy was long-gone. He made his way to the mentioned room where he heard Amy's squeal. Walking in, he saw Amy holding Tails in her arms, tickling his tummy. Tails was giggling which caused Sonic to smile, seeing his lil' bro happy. Amy looked towards Sonic and for once, she was snuggling someone else. "Ooh Sonic! He's sssooooo cute! Just look at those sky blue eyes! What's his name?"

"His name is Tails," Sonic informed. Amy looked back at Tails and giggled along with him. "I see that, look that those little tails of yours!" Amy cooed, lifting the two-year-old into the air. Sonic was actually surprised that Amy wasn't questioning of the twin tails or seemed as shocked as Knuckles was this morning. "I'm Amy and you are the cutest baby I've ever seen!" she smiled. Tails giggled all the more. "I like Amy," Tails said, looking over at Sonic.

"Oh, he talks already?" Amy asked, also turning to Sonic, holding Tails in her arms rather than in the air. She heard that few toddlers could speak, but sometimes stuttered or couldn't pronounce words correctly. "Actually, Tails talks a lot," Sonic stated, "he's pretty smart for his age."

"Well, that's a good thing." Amy said, more to Tails than to Sonic. Once done goo-gooing over the kit, Amy placed Tails on the couch, then looking at Sonic. "Okay, I've been helping Miss Vanilla prepare the house for her coming baby, so I know what to do and what you need. First thing, I can already tell you need clothes for him so that's defiantly on our list. Next, where does he sleep?"

"He sleeps in my room with me."

"Okay, do you have a room to move him into? I expect that he'll be living with you and obviously he'll need his own room."

"Yeah, I got the guest room."

"Good, we'll get rails since he'll be growing into the bed soon, some toys to keep him occupied and we'll also need to get some washing supplies and fill you in on what to feed the little guy. Ya gotta be really careful with two-year-olds since its unknown if they have allergies. You can feed him anything, as long as it's not hard, nuts, eggs, or anything like that and anything you do feed him has to be cut into the tiniest pieces."

"Um…OK. Where do I get the supplies?"

"At the store silly, let's go shopping!" Amy grinned, skipping off towards the door. Sonic sighed as he really wasn't one for shopping. He picked up Tails off the couch and headed over to the door where Amy was patiently waiting. The three Mobians walked out of the small isolated house and walked through the Mystic Ruins towards civilization. The walk didn't take merely a minute since Sonic held Tails and grabbed Amy's hand, using his speed as an advantage. They stopped in the middle of the small town, Mobians of all types, smiling towards the Blue Blur as they were not used to seeing him unless Dr. Robotnik was attacking.

"Alright Amy, where do we get all this baby stuff?" Sonic asked.

"At _Mobians Mart_ of course, it's not far at all, just a little further down. They have a cute baby section that Miss Vanilla and I went shopping to last weekend." Amy explained, taking Sonic's hand in hers as they began walking. Tails, however, was eyeing the small town as some young children were eyeing him as well. He felt small and exactly how he felt before Sonic had found him, but knowing that his new brother was right there, Tails feared less.

The three entered _Mobians Mart _(which is ironically similar to Walmart) and made their way to the baby's section that was located deeper into the store. Further in, they noticed a light purple hanging circular sign that was written so it would look somewhat messy in a crayon design. The sign read _Mini Mobians_ informing them that they arrived.

As soon as they arrived, a female panda employee came up to them, wearing the store's uniform. She wore one of those _'Hello, my name is…' _nametags. She came up to the two, smiling happily. "Hello! Welcome to _Mobians Mart! _Can I help you two find anything?"

"No thank you, we're fine–" Amy paused, reading over the panda's nametag, "Marikina. We're just picking up some baby supplies."

The panda, known as Marikina, smiled towards the two. "You two make a great couple," Marikina stated. Sonic's face went red as he realized he was still holding Amy's hand. Amy seemed to blush, smiling at the floor shyly. "Don't we?" Amy grinned.

"Erm, but we're just here to get some items for my brother," Sonic reminded. Amy nodded and looked over at Marikina, "Just friends." Marikina just smiled, going along with it – besides, the two were awfully young. "Alright, but if you're looking for some baby toys, we got a wonderful selection over there." Marikina informed, pointing a furry finger over towards shelves with a mess of stuffed toys. Amy thanked the panda as Marikina walked off to help another customer. Once she was gone, Amy pulled Sonic into the clothing section.

"How 'bout I look for the clothes and you can go get stuff for his room?" Amy suggested.

"I suppose, but what do I get?" Sonic asked, clearly unsure.

"How 'bout you start with getting him rails?" Amy recommended. Sonic thought a minute and nodded. He handed Tails over to Amy as he walked off to look for rails. Looking around, he finally saw a box on the shelf. Pulling the box down, Sonic examined it, seeing the picture of a little boy's bed and the rails around it. In fact, Sonic liked the picture, seeing the little racoon boy sleeping in his rail-protected bed, but the bed sheets is what caught Sonic's eye – they held multiple little sailboats, teddy bears, and rattles all with a blue background. The bed sheet looked nice and Sonic thought that perhaps he should get a similar bed sheet for Tails since the one in the guest room was just a plain white sheet. Taking the box under his arm, Sonic walked over to where all the sleeping items were. He noticed the various bed sheets, but decided on a sky blue coloured one to match Tails' eyes. On the blue bed sheet, there were small little airplanes and clouds decorating it. Since Tails had the ability to fly, Sonic thought he'd like the planes. Speaking of liking planes, Sonic laid his eyes upon another object he'd seen hang over baby's cribs. What were they called? Those things that spun around with items hanging off the strings? The display type said "Mobile", so Sonic went with that. But anyway, he found a perfect one that had various coloured planes that he could hang on the ceiling. He decided to take that too.

Holding the box and the folded bedcover in his arms and the mobile, he decided to head where Amy was, back in the clothing section. He arrived to see Amy, still looking through the countless shirts and jumpers, with some draped over her left arm and shoulders. He sighed, dropping the items he held onto the floor at their feet. Amy jumped by surprised, but smiled seeing Sonic was back.

"Oh Sonic! Look at all these adorable shirts! I found this footie pyjama that would look just loveable on Tails! Look!" Amy said quickly, plucking one of the many objects that lay on her arm. She held up a dodger blue footie towards Sonic. He looked over the outfit. "Looks good Amy, but, what else did ya grab?" Sonic asked, gesturing to the other outfits Amy picked. One by one, Amy lifted up each shirt she picked – each some colour of the rainbow, some had funny sayings, cute sayings, or just pictures. In the end, Sonic stuck with the dodger blue footie and three shirts – one an Egyptian blue, another a turquoise shirt with a white T on it, and the last being a lust red. "I almost forgot, look at these little shoes!" Amy held up a small pair of red velcro shoes that would fit Tails way better than the boots he currently wore. "Should we try them on?" she offered.

"Erm," Sonic began, looking around their feet, "Amy, where _is _Tails?"

"He's right over–" Amy paused, seeing that where she had placed Tails moments ago was now empty. "Oh no, Tails! Where'd he go? He was right here! I swear!" Amy panicked.

"Amy, calm down. We'll find him. He's a smart kid, he wouldn't wonder off." Sonic said, trying to get the six-year-old to catch herself. Amy nodded worriedly. "Alright," Sonic continued, "where would he go?" Amy looked around, reading the signs. "Okay, um…there!" Amy jumped, pointing over to a sign that hung over an isle that Marikina pointed to earlier reading _Toys _– every child wanted a toy.

"Okay, I'll go check, you wait here." Sonic told Amy, darting off into the toy section. Upon arriving, Sonic wasn't surprised that there were a couple children there, admiring toys, begging their parents to buy it for them, trying to decide which one was better to grab. But that's not what mattered, what mattered is to find his baby bro. Sonic looked around a bit more, walking into the isle, and no surprise did he find Tails. Tails was sitting on the floor, hugging a stuffed bear almost his size, smiling.

Sonic grinned, walking over to the kit. "Tails?" Tails looked up. He smiled and waved at his brother. "Sonic! Look what I found! It's so soft!" Tails said, snuggling the bear. Sonic nodded as he came down to one knee. "That's nice buddy but you shouldn't run off like that. I told you we'd get a few toys, so you didn't have to run off. Do ya know how scared Amy and I were?" Sonic said.

Tails ears dropped along with his twin-tails, looking sadly at the floor. "I'm sorry…but I saw the sign and I wanted to see the toys, and then I saw this bear and, I guess I forgot to tell Amy I left."

Sonic patted Tails on the head. "Hey, no need to be sad. Ya know what? It's alright; just don't _ever _run off like that. I got real worried."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. Now, Amy and I got some nice stuff for ya, so let's go." Sonic said, getting up. Tails sighed and put the bear back on the shelf it was initially sitting on. "Why'd ya do that bro? I didn't say ya had to put the bear back, if ya really want it, I'll get it for you." Tails ears shot up, smiling once more. "Really? Thanks Sonic!" Sonic chuckled as Tails grabbed the large bear and attempted to carry it back to where the clothes were. Seeing as the bear was almost Tails' size, Sonic carried it instead.

"You found him!" Amy perked, seeing Sonic arrive with Tails and…a bear? Sonic explained how Tails had read the sign and wanted to get a toy. Amy however was surprised that Tails was able to read, having Sonic realize that as well, something he failed to pick up himself. _Wow, I guess Tails is smarter than I assumed_, Sonic thought. Getting a cart to carry all the items, they walked towards the cashier.

Tails giggled, running about the house in his new footie pyjamas, dragging along his new bear which he named Huggy. Sonic came after Tails, laughing along with the kit.

"I'm gonna get you!" Sonic playfully joked, reaching out to grab the toddler, but right then, Tails spun his tails and flew in the air, dodging Sonic's grab but dropping Huggy. Sonic looked above him, seeing Tails laughing. "Hey, how am I supposed to get you if you're all the way up there?"

"That's the idea!" Tails kidded. Sonic smiled and shrugged it off. He bent down, picking up Huggy then made his way into the hallway. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to tell a bedtime story to Huggy tonight since you're not coming to bed."

Tails ears flicked. "Bedtime story?" he repeated. Sonic looked back at Tails, trying to look as though he didn't care. "Yeah, and it's an adventurous one. I like bedtime stories and I thought I'd tell you one, but I guess since you're staying up–"

"I wanna hear a bedtime story!" Tails interrupted, hovering lower to the floor.

"You do? Well, let's go then." Sonic said, opening his arms for Tails to land in. Once Sonic had Tails in his hold, he walked towards the guest room – or now, Tails' room. Thanks to Amy, Sonic had been able to fully proof Tails room for him. The guest bed now had a new blue sheet with little airplanes and clouds on it, and rails on each side to protect the two-year-old if he rolled over. His shoes sat on the night table next to the bed along with a small nightlight. Above the bed was the mobile that slowly moved in leisurely circles. Sonic knew the room will still need some work, getting Tails obviously some more toys and maybe painting the bare walls a colour of his choice. And since Tails could apparently read, maybe some books too.

Sonic walked over, placing Tails and 'Huggy' in their bed. He tucked both in and clicked on the nightlight. "What's the story about Sonic?" Tails asked curiously. "It's about a superhero!" Sonic said, sitting at the end of the bed where the rails couldn't reach.

"A superhero?"

"Yep. Once upon a time, there was an ugly, evil man who wanted to take over Mobius, but the citizens wouldn't let him. So, they called in their superhero, Blue Blur and his sidekick, uh, Red Boy!" Sonic said, making up the story over one of his adventures. He didn't yet want to let Tails in on Eggman, but his and Knuckles adventures sure did make good bedtime stories. Tails giggled at the funny names, listening to the interesting tale as he slowly went to sleep. He trusted Sonic…

**Aw, over already? Well, don't worry 'coz part four is coming! Stay tuned for "A Walk to a Friends". I don't know if I did too good on this one, but please no flames. I decided to start showing Tails' high IQ here, him being able to read and talking much more than the average two-year-old. Here's yet another sneak peek to the next oneshot!**

"_That's great news!" Sonic smiled, talking into the phone with Amy. It had been two weeks since they had gone shopping with Amy, and in those weeks, Amy had come over to babysit Tails as Sonic suddenly had to leave the house. Tails wondered why, but Amy said it was something 'big brothers' had to do. Tails missed Sonic in those long hours he would leave, but Sonic had always returned with a present for Tails being good. Tails now had three books and many other toys, including some building blocks he had a habit on leaving around the house. Tails thought maybe Sonic had to leave again as he usually left the house after he heard something on TV or got a call – but Sonic seemed happy this time, so it couldn't be. _

_Hanging up the phone, Sonic looked over to Tails. "Hey bro, wanna take another walk?"_

**Sound interesting? It's in the next oneshot! :D It's called "A Walk to a Friends". Thanks again to everyone and I hope you'll continue reading the series. I only accept reviews and cookies, flames're not allowed. If you didn't like it, I ain't gonna tell ya what to like. I hope I did well on Amy as all I did was change her clothes and quills length, so I hope she was in character. For the backstory, I bet as y'all can tell now, I have a backstory for everything, and that's how I think Sonic met Amy and why she likes him. Think of it, a cute guy just came and saved ya, majority of you would start crushing on the dude. ^^**

**Thanks again and I'll see y'all next time! **


End file.
